He didn't have to be
by BookLover1182
Summary: It's about how Qui Gon is the father that he didn't have to be for Anakin.


**Hey this is BookLover1182. Just wanted to say thanks for checking out first Fan Fiction you guys are awesome. No I don't own Star Wars or this song. Star Wars is own now by Disney (why George Lucas why) and He didn't have to be is own by Brad Paisley. Now on with the Show!**

Anakin ran beside the gurney that his wife Padme was on. The doctor and nurses where preparing Padme for an emergency C-section for Padme because something was going on with the twins. The doctor stops Anakin from going any farther. Anakin sat down in the waiting room when his father Qui- gon came and hug Anakin then sat right down next to him.

When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

Anakin watched as his mom goes on dates with men that didn't want kids and his mom doesn't smile at all on these dates. Until Qui gon came into the picture. And said that Anakin could come along to see the movie that they went to was called Star wars.

I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes

That year Shmi and Qui gon were married and for Anakin had gained a father. One that was there for him and showed Anakin how to hit with a bat and cheer for him and one that would read to him every night to go to sleep.

And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Anakin meet Padme in college. Padme was studying to be a teacher and Anakin was in the Air force studying to be a pilot and a mechanic. But something was missing in their life as Padme was student teaching and Anakin was overseas. When Padme discover that she was pregnant with twins.

I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

Anakin and his family looked at the new born babies that the nurses were holding one boy and one girl. Anakin looked at Qui gon the man who is his father and the new grandfather.

And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Anakin knows that Qui gon didn't have to be his father did the things he for Anakin. And Anakin hopes and dreams for his son and daughter that and he's half the dad that Qui gon didn't have to be.

Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Anakin thinks back to all the times that Qui gon was there for him. As the family entered the house with Luke and Leia in Padme arms and Anakin carrying the dipper bag. The suite case with Qui gon and Shmi following behind them with more stuff for the babies.

Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be

Qui gon watches Anakin with Luke thinking back to when Anakin was 5 and all the times and things Qui gon as a father taught Anakin, and knowing that he gain a son that he will always be proud of. Coaching Anakin in martial arts and watching Star Wars movies together or just playing baseball.

**I hope you enjoyed it and review. As I said before don't own. Working on Earth Jumper and Like my father before me. I plan to write the chapters ahead so I can just post them as soon okay. Sorry about all the grammar mistakes.**


End file.
